A Christmas to Never Forget
by LadyOkasu
Summary: Do not think too much about what happened before this story, It doesn't matter. It's Christmas and Bakura was a day off, so he spend his time with his sweet love Ryou. Merry Christmas And I disclaim Yu-gi-oh! and characters.
1. Chapter 1

Ryou sat behind a window. His hand was resting on the cold glass. _It's beautiful, how nature inflates us... I can't imagine how someone could ever think of so much.. Well, I might be able to sneak outside right now... But- _He felt a hand slide on his shoulder to his arm and looked up. "O-oh, i-it's you..." Ryou said a bit flustered. "Yeah, it's me... Were you waiting for someone else?" A deep, charming voice said. Ryou shook his head. "N-no, I just thought... You normally work at this time..."  
"I got a free day, it's Cristmas Ryou..."  
"O-oh.. I forgot..." Ryou looked back outside.  
"How could you forget that?" Brown eyes looked to the teenager.  
"I-I don't know... Lost track on dates I guess..." He looked back to the face of the other person.  
"It's not a problem, Ryou. I could give you a calender if you wish?" Ryou shook his head. "No need to, I can keep remembering now..."  
The person smiled. "I need some ideas for presents.. Do you know any?" Ryou thought.  
"I always liked small pets as small dogs or cats... Young, fluffy ones..." Ryou said slowly slipping into a day dream about those lovely pets.  
"As fluffy as snow maybe?" The other said, waking Ryou up from his day dream.  
"Y-yeah... I've actually never felt it though..."  
"Well, why not make today your first day?  
Come, follow me..."  
Ryou stood up and followed the other one, who was turned around already.  
"Bakura! You're way too kind!" Ryou said happily.  
Bakura smirked a bit. "If you say so..."

* * *

Ryou was now standing on a soft, white ground. Small snowflakes fell down onto him and the ground. His arms were spread and he had a big smile on his face. Bakura watched the whitenette turn around slowly. "I'm so glad you like the winter..." He said softly. "Because it reminds me of you..." Ryou stopped turning, he let his arm fell down against his sides. "What, why?" He asked directly. "When I think about winter, I see snow... And snow reminds me of you, you're flawless pale skin and your white hair..." Ryou smiled. "In that way... Yeah..." Ryou thought. "Winter reminds me pretty much of you too~" He then said and gave Bakura a hug. He placed his arms gently around Ryou and bow his head down, his nose in the snow white hair. They both smiled.  
"Let's head back.. I don't want you to catch a cold..." Bakura said.  
"Me neither, Bakura..." Ryou said softly and released Bakura, who smiled kindly.  
Bakura looked right into the chocolate eyes of Ryou.  
"I-is something wrong?" Ryou asked worried.  
"No... Nothing..." Bakura said softly, slowly. "You're just so delicious.. So sweet..." He said and bow down a bit.  
Ryou looked into the eyes of Bakura, as long as he could. They slowly closed.  
Ryou, who actually never kissed, moved his head back a bit and Bakura's face came closer. "W-What are you d-"  
He could not finish the sentence before his mouth was surrounded by Bakura's mouth.  
Blushes as deep as a dark red colour formed on the cheeks of Ryou. He disliked Bakura's face that close so he closed his eyes.  
He felt something slowly slip in his mouth and his eyes shoot open. He pulled back his head further. "W-What was that?!" He asked shocked.  
"A kiss..." Bakura whispered. "You're too delicious to not taste, Ryou..." He looked back in the chocolate eyes.  
Ryou blushed deeply. "L-Lets go back inside!" He tried to say, to avoid another kiss.  
"Ryou..." Bakura did a step forwards to Ryou. "I'm cold Bakura, I at least want a jacket!" Ryou now said, truthfully.  
Bakura blinked and folded his arms. He wore a jacket but Ryou forgot about that. He put it out and handed it over to Ryou. "You can lend mine, Ryou..." He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

The whitenette nodded and took the jacket. "I don't need it..." Bakura whispered. Ryou looked up to Bakura. "Why not? It's freezing..." Bakura smiled a bit. "You heat me up enough, Ryou..." He whispered. "O-oh.." Ryou now wore the jacket and closed it. "You're jacket is very warm..." He whispered.  
Bakura smiled and let out a bit air through his nose. "That's what I mean... You heat me up..." Ryou looked up into the brown eyes of his lover. "T-thank you, I guess..." He said so there wasn't a awkward silence.  
Bakura stepped closer to Ryou again, his mouth was open a little bit. Ryou noticed and stepped back, away from Bakura. "Stop doing that, Ryou.." Bakura said, a little bit annoyed. "W-why do you want to kiss me?" He asked curiously and wondered. "I already said why...  
You're too delicious, so sweet..." Bakura answered whispering. He pressed his lips back on Ryou's mouth as it was open a bit to reply. Bakura had his eyes closed already and his hand slowly moved to Ryou's middle. Ryou tried to push Bakura away now, there was a tree almost against his back. His slender frame made him fail. As a small bit hurt Ryou's lip he pulled it away and Bakura stopped kissing and leaned back again. "What is it?" He asked and looked to Ryou. "That hurts..." Ryou whimpered. "Nawww..." Bakura came closer again and kissed Ryou softly on his lips. This time it was rather short. "Better?" He asked, kinda sarcastic. Ryou shook his head a bit. "Can I please just go back inside?" He whispered, a bit sad. Bakura sighed softly and nodded. "Sure, I follow you..." He said and stepped back so Ryou could walk. The whitenette nodded and started walking to the house door.  
_He's such a sweet one.. I really wonder what he thinks about me.. Oh god, how can I not not not think about him? He sticks in my mind all day.. But why does he seem to not like me?_

_I don't get it...  
Why is Bakura so hard for me... Keeping me inside as he goes away, then taking me outside and kiss me!  
I just...  
I can't...  
I need explanation..._

* * *

They arrived at the door and Bakura opened it. He still stood behind Ryou and so he made Ryou blush a little as he slipped his arm next to his middle to open it. They walked it and Bakura closed the door. They were standing very close and Bakura moved his hand up to Ryou's chin and cupped it up. Bakura kissed him again but Ryou still didn't like it enough. He stepped back but Bakura bit his lip, earning a squeak. But Ryou kept on his spot now. Again something slipped into his mouth and he blushed deep red. Bakura kept kissing Ryou, since he knew Ryou at least felt something for him. He just wanted to let it spark out.  
_It will spark.. I'm sure! We're meant to be, he can't say no to fat__e... Or can he?_  
Ryou still tried to push Bakura away with his slender frame. But it kept up failing. He gave up but he slowly became curious what he felt in his mouth. As in reflex - He did not know what else to do - he moved his tongue slowly to the thing. As he softly touched it it wrapped around his tongue. Bakura blushed slightly now. Ryou tried to pull his tongue away. He now knew what it was but he didn't like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryou couldn't escape from the kiss so he had just one more idea to stop the kiss. He bit hardly on Bakura's lip, hoping he'd stop the kiss from the pain. Sadly, he didn't seem to feel it as pain but deepened the kiss. Ryou felt the tongue slip in deeper to his throat and blushed deep red. _Why can't he just s-stop? Can't he tell I don't want this? W-why does he like me so much? _The lack of oxygen makes Ryou's face slowly get redder. He needs to breathe. _Why can Bakura kiss this long!? I don't get him sometimes... He needs to explain so stuff to me, really..._ Ryou begins to try to breathe through his mouth but he fail to get oxygen. Fortunately Bakura gets what is happening and stops to kiss. A little string of saliva connected their mouths after Bakura pulled back a bit. He smiled a bit. "You look so cute right now..." He whispered softly to Ryou and the saliva string broke. The younger whitenette whipped off the string from his chin and looked down. He still blushed. "It's a compliment..." Bakura said, wanting to make sure Ryou didn't felt ashamed or awful now. The whitenette nodded. "I-I know..." He softly said, a bit flustered. Bakura stroke away a lock of hair from Ryou's face. He stroke his cheek. "I'm going to the shopping center now... I'll be back in 'round an hour, okay?" Ryou just nodded. _Longer would be okay too... But I think he won't let that happen... I can already give up hoping on that..._ "You seem absent-minded, is something wrong, Ryou?" Ryou looked up to Bakura's brown eyes and shook his head. "N-no, just some stuff crossing my mind..."  
"Okay, you can always talk with me, but later..." Bakura turned around to the door when the whitenette nodded. "Bye~"  
"Bye..."

* * *

_I have to give something to Bakura too... He sometimes is nice to me. Plus, Christmas is the holiday of giving... But what can I donate to him?  
_Ryou looked around and walked to a table. A small note was laid down next to a pen. The pen was old and worked on ink. It, luckily, was near. The note was empty. Ryou sat down behind the table and picked up the pen. A small amount of dust waved into the air. Not enough to cough of. Ryou bowed down a bit and wrote something down in the nicest words he knew. _This could do.. Now, where is the present paper? He should have some kick around here..._ Ryou stood up and began to walk around the place to find some paper. And there it was. In a little drawer with a broken lock. Not much paper was left, only like, 12 by 8 inch* big. Ryou took it. "Perfect.." He whispered and went back to the table. He sat down again and wrapped the paper around the note. _It's fine like this I guess... It looks fine... _Ryou picked up the present and stood up. He looked around. _No Christmas tree yet..? Well, that's late.. But, you know, he had a busy week..._ Ryou noticed he defended Bakura. _Aggh! Don't. Do. That!_ He saw a little circle on the rag. It seemed to be an old left over of earlier trees. The whitenette walked over to there and laid down the present outside the circle. _There.. Bakura would notice it when we open the presents, right?_ _Well, I hope he does... No, I don't hope! Or do I? ... I-I don't know.. Yet... I-I... I..._

* * *

The door opened and Ryou quickly straightened his back and went to the sofa. "Hey!" He greeted Bakura directly. "You're cheered up, ain't you?" He asked and looked to Ryou smiling slightly. The whitenette nodded. "I indeed did..."  
"Good..." Just now it was clear Bakura was carrying a big Christmas tree, resting on his chest. "D-Do you need any help, Bakura?" Ryou asked helpfully. "You can carry the presents, if you want.. But I can carry them inside myself too..." Ryou nodded and went outside. There were just a few presents. "One is a bit broken, I'll take care of that one myself!" Bakura yelled from inside to Ryou. "K~" He yelled back and bowed a bit. As Bakura said, there was one with some holes in the paper. Ryou picked up the other few presents. It weren't much, probably because it's no fun to buy for yourself and Ryou didn't had an list for gifts. He carried them inside but heard something softly. It sounded somewhat like a soft, sweet bark. "Huh?" He said softly and looked around. Nothing. He went inside quickly when he shivered from the cold. He went to the tree as Bakura already placed it and settled it down. He was holding a small present. "What's this? Did you made something for me?" He asked looking up to Ryou. "M-Maybe..." He stuttered and went over to Bakura and the tree, placing the presents on the floor. He straightened his back and stood near Bakura. "And maybe not." He finished with a small smile. "I left the one with the holes outside, as you said." Ryou reminded Bakura when he moved a bit nearer to the whitenette's face. "Oh, yeah, okay..." Bakura said and went outside, he only wore a thin jacket. "Aren't you cold?" Ryou asked when Bakura returned with the present. "No, I can't stop think 'bout what happened just before I left." He smiled slightly. "It keeps me warm..." He finished the sentence and looked into Ryou's eyes. "Shall we wait until the evening with the presents?" He then asked. The younger whitenette nodded. "Sound okay I guess.." He answered.  
"Okay, then we shall wait 'till evening..."

* * *

*= 29.7 by 21 cm


	4. Chapter 4

It now was evening. It's pitch black outside. But small, white flocks drift down onto the whitened ground.  
"It's really dark outside..." Ryou whispered as he looked outside. "Yeah... Lets start with the presents then..."  
Ryou nodded and crawled to the tree, as he was already near. Bakura walked over to the tree and sat down. Near Ryou but also near the 'broken' present. Bakura picked up a presents and handed the first present to Ryou. "It's for you.." He said kindly and Ryou took it. He ripped off the paper almost silently. "What.. Why a ball? It's like, a ball for dogs..." Ryou looked up to Bakura. "I'm not your pet..!" He said a bit resentful. Bakura nodded and took the next present silently. He gave it to Ryou. "I know..." He said softly. The present was small, Ryou nodded to take it over via Bakura's hands. Only when his hands touched Bakura's hands he released it and Ryou could take it. As he opened it he saw a chew bone. "Bakura...?  
Why do you give me those... Weird gifts?" Bakura smiled a bit. "Guess..."  
"D-did you buy..?" Ryou looked up to Bakura.  
"Did you really?" Ryou sounded like he didn't believe it at all. His eyes shined hands over the present with holes. Another bark-like soft sound comes from it. Ryou looked down to it and took it. He opened it slowly. It was an holed box. Ryou opened the flops and a small, fluffy ball was in it. "I-is it-?" Bakura smiled and nodded. "It's small, young and will be somewhat energetic when it's older..." He tried to figure out what Ryou thought at the very moment but failed. "I have a present for you too..." Ryou put down the open box and the puppy remained laid down. Bakura moved a bit forward with his upper body, he was curious. Ryou hold one side of the wrapped note and Bakura took it over by gently grabbing the other side. "T-thank you..." He said surprised.  
As he opened it he smiled.  
"This is small, but I know it's worth very much, for you.  
I can't go out to buy you something, so I give you a voucher.  
This voucher is for one kiss..." Bakura read up from the note and then looked up to Ryou. "Really?" He asked surprised.  
The whitenette nodded with eyes closed. "Y-yes..." He answered somewhat unsure. _Ugh. What have I done now!? Who knows when Bakura will use this voucher? But.. I'm thankfu-_ Ryou's stream of thoughts was interrupted when two lips pressed on his. First Ryou's eyes shoot open widely. Then he closed them. _Well, less to worry...?_ Ryou slowly moved a bit closer with his upper body to sit more comfortable. The kiss deepened by that move. Ryou kissed back softly. He was surprised as he still didn't feel a tongue as he remembered he offered the kiss himself and so he should 'lead' the kiss. In mind he sighed but moved a bit closer again. His tongue accidentally slipped into Bakura's mouth rapidly now. He started to blush deep red and he knew Bakura blushed now too, maybe not that much, but still. He felt Bakura's tongue softly rub his tongue. Ryou let out a soft moan accidentally. _W-What!? W-what was that?_ Bakura continued to kiss as well as Ryou. A bit enjoy Ryou felt inside.

* * *

When their kiss was ended they both opened the last presents in silent. Ryou still blushed. _A Christmas like this I've never had...  
_He looked up to Bakura when he was finished. The voucher laid on Bakura's lap and his few presents were opened next to him.  
"T-this was a Christmas-" Bakura looked up when he heard Ryou's voice. He talked with Ryou from that moment.  
"To never forget..."

* * *

The end XDD  
Feel free to ask me to write what happened before or after^^  
I hope you enjoyed the short Christmas special,  
As this was a Christmas to never forget for me too, I never celebrated Christmas before you know?


End file.
